Prefiero A Tu Amigo
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: LEMMON! Ya está, quedáis advertidos, ahora, si pasais y leéis nuestra historia y deseáis no haberlo hecho, la culpa será vuestra, y solo vuestra ;P Recordad, pase lo que pase no gritéis, ¡y por dios, dejad UN review! colaboracion de 96Ane96 y aika-chan20


**¡Buenas! Otra vez nos hemos juntado 96Ane96 y yo, aunque el resultado es completamente diferente al de Diario Doble… Haber, para que luego no haya quejas ni críticas, nosotras avisamos: este fic contiene escenas fuertes e intensas, lenguaje sucio, etcétera, etcétera. Si a alguien no le gusta, que lo deje, pero él se lo pierde. NO ES YAOI. Y hay una sorpresita al final, ¡esperamos que os guste y nuestro esfuerzo haya merecido la pena!**

**Prefiero A Tu Amigo**

Después de lo ocurrido con la academia Alius, el director, arrepentido de haber quitado parte de la infancia de aquellos chavales, decidió meterlos en una escuela. Era la única escuela que separaba a las chicas de los chicos en distintos edificios, pero tenía mucho prestigio en la zona, ya que los estudiantes que salían de allí, la mayoría tenía éxito en el mundo laboral. Los expertos deducen que la causa tanto éxito era que los adolescentes estaban en distintos bloques y así no podían distraerse con la gente del sexo opuesto. Aunque no a todos los estudiantes les parecía bien aquella decisión.

**Pov Nagumo**

¡Esto es una puta mierda! Había 100 colegios, y no, a uno solo de tíos, me han quitado la única razón por la que ir al cole. Ni un culo, ni un par de tetas, ni unas míseras caderas. ¡Es que no hay ni una profesora! ¡Solo pitos! Me conformaba con una profesora, ¡solo una! Aunque fuera de matemáticas. Mi perturbada mente podría desnudarla en cualquier momento. ¡Pero no! Solo hombres, y como veréis, no pienso desnudar a ningún tío. Estoy desesperado, sí, pero no gilipollas. Uf, ¿es que ahora con qué fantaseo yo? ¿Con Midorikawa? Parece una tía, pero… Agg, lo he visto en las duchas y de tía NO tiene NADA.

¡Tengo 17 años y las hormonas por las nubes! ¿Es que no entienden las necesidades de un adolescente? ¡Un buen culo, solo uno! No pido tanto, ¿por qué mi vida es tan desgraciada? No sé cómo Hiroto y los demás aguantan tanto, yo estoy que me subo por las paredes, ¿será que tienen algún rollito raro entre ellos o qué? Bueno, no quiero saberlo. Podría dormirme pensando en eso. Y no quiero correr ese riesgo.

Bueno, y ahora os presento al Cortavicios School, es que tiene un nombre raro en inglés, y como veréis suspendo esa asignatura con un cero.

La única esperanza… el único rayito de luz… está a veinte metros de distancia, en la escuela para chicas que hay enfrente. Pero tenemos prohibido acercarnos, y las chicas salen por la puerta de atrás, aunque nuestras puertas estén enfrente… qué hijos de puta ¬¬ No les dejan salir por aquí y que les digamos un par de cosas bonitas, y así darnos un par de ideas para masturbarnos.

A eso lo llamo yo no tener corazón, dejar a decenas de adolescentes frustrados sexualmente, ¡están locos, no saben a lo que se enfrentan! Pronto nos rebelaremos y miles de virginidades se perderán en la gran masacre, ¡algún día se lamentarán de no habernos dejado ser unos inofensivos mirones! Eso no hace daño a nadie, y con un par de piropos aumentamos la autoestima de las chicas guapas. Pero bueno, seguro que no nos echan de menos. ¿Quién echaría en falta a unos capullos salidos?

**Pov Yuri**

Nos tienen encerrados como a gallinas, sin dejarnos ver a un gallo. Al menos cuando teníamos cerca a los capullos salidos nos entreteníamos con algo. Ahora, uf… Miro a un lado: tetas. Miro a otro: tetas. Miro atrás: más tetas. Parece que quieren que nos volvamos lesbianas o algo parecido. Incluso Aika ha empezado a llamarme bollera. Y no somos como los tíos, no es fácil masturbarse. Nuestra estúpida mente femenina cambia cada momento erótico por uno romántico, y así se te quitan todas las ganas. Y el problema aumenta cuando no hay sujetos de los que enamorarse, o a los que calentar.

Cuánto echo de menos los días en que estaba rodeada de tíos que se morían por mí, por dios, ¿cómo he podido acabar rodeada de coños? Qué pesadilla… un día de estos salto la puta valla que nos separa de los chicos y me largo a hacerles una visita. Si esas monjas pequeñas, cabronas y amargadas no nos siguieran a todas partes, vigilándonos como si fuéramos ovejas… ¡Ahhh! Qué asco, no aguanto más. Como vuelva a escuchar un "bájate la falda que se te van a resfriar las ideas" más, le largo un puñetazo a la que esté más cerca.

Yo no sé qué se creerán, ¿Que llegaremos vírgenes al matrimonio o alguna parida similar? Además, estos horribles uniformes definitivamente están hechos para que si algún día viene un tío a este colegio, salga huyendo, ¡a cualquiera le sienta fatal! Menos mal que solo tenemos que llevar esa cutre camisa durante las clases, la falda no está mal, si no fuera porque nos obligan a ponérnosla hasta las rodillas cada vez que nos ven, pero es que la camisa es lo más feo que ha parido madre. De hecho, yo he personalizado la mía, le he hecho un corte en el escote (antes nulo), y ahora no está tan mal, de hecho, se podría decir que hasta estoy sexy. Al principio, las monjas estaban que se me comían, pero después Aika se me unió, y como ella tiene ese extraño don de convencer a las grandes masas, todas acabamos haciendo cortes a nuestros uniformes, en cualquier parte, sin control alguno. Y lo mejor de todo es que no pueden castigarnos por eso, no hay ninguna norma que lo prohíba. Que se jodan las monjitas.

**Fin del pov Yuri**

En la escuela de chicos no había habido tanta expectación desde nunca, todos ellos estaban esperando, ansiosos, a que sus presas (las chicas) saliesen de la cárcel en la que estaban metidas. Alguien les había dicho que vio entrar a unos obreros esa mañana, y les ha llegó el rumor de que en la puerta de atrás estaban de obras, lo que significaba que…

-¡Tío, por fin vamos a ver a las tías, por fin algo con lo que pajearme! –Nagumo Haruya consiguió que todos sus compañeros se volvieran a mirarle, descojonándose. Suzuno Fuusuke, indiferente siempre a toda emoción palpitante, arqueó una ceja.

-Nagumo, hazme un favor, cierra esa boca de salido que tienes.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta? Dentro de un minuto ellas saldrán por esa puerta… hoy veremos tetas, Suzuno –este puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose por qué seguía siendo tan amigo de un inmaduro semejante- ¡Mira, ya salen!

En el otro lado, dos chicas, Aika y Yuri, esperaban impacientes a que se abriera la puerta que llevaba tanto tiempo cerrada, para frustración suya. Cuando ese milagro del cielo ocurrió, antes de salir se quedaron un momento planeando lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

-Les ponemos celosos liándonos con sus amigos, nunca falla –explicó su plan una oji verde de pelo castaño y ondulado, dejando que el viento moviera su cabello largo y suelto.

-Ya, ¿pero y si no funciona? –preguntó una insegura oji azul, con el pelo, también castaño pero rizado, medio recogido con una pinza.

-Bueno, pues al menos te lías con alguien –su amiga se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

-Pues tienes razón.

-Además, somos jóvenes. No nos vamos a casar con ellos.

-Ya… -la oji azul ya estaba interesándose por la fauna de la acera de enfrente- eh, ¿qué te parece ese? A mí me gusta el del pelo verde.

-Pues que rarita eres, cariño…

-¡Cállate, lesbiana! –Aika recibió un zape por eso.

-Um… a mí esa mirada de pervertido del pelirrojo ese me está excitando… mucho… -Aika la miró, asustada.

-Bueno, ¿y entonces qué hacemos? ¿Quiénes son sus amigos?

-Evidentemente, son los que están hablando con ellos, ¿no te parece?

-Ah, claro, es lógico. Entonces, tú a por el de ojos azules, yo al pelirrojo.

-Exacto.

En un visto y no visto, las dos se echaron algo de maquillaje, básico, pero que se notaba. Algo de brillo en los labios, un poco de rímel, lápiz de ojos (sólo para Aika, a Yuri no le convencía) y casi irreconocibles. Se dirigieron a sus respectivos objetivos.

A lo lejos, un peli verde notaba, nervioso, cómo una mirada se clavaba en él. Dirigió la vista al otro lado de la calle: una chica preciosa, de ojos azules, acababa de apartar su mirada de él y le hablaba a su amiga. Le señalaban a él, o eso creía Midorikawa.

-Hiroto, mira… esa chica me está señalando, ¡y viene hacia aquí…! –le avisó a su amigo, entusiasmado.

-Ah… bueno, suerte –dijo el pelirrojo, algo fastidiado porque su corto amiguito atraía a las chicas y él no. La vio caminar, movía las caderas de un lado a otro, provocando un efecto estremecedor en muchos de los chicos que la miraban, aunque parecía que ella no se daba cuenta. Iba con una sonrisa hacia el peli verde.

El resto de chicos, miraban, no obstante, a Yuri, que por supuesto sí se daba cuenta de la impresión en la cara de estos. Se paró al llegar al lado de Nagumo, aunque su nombre aún era un misterio para ella. Y uno de los objetivos se acercó a Yuri con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras que el chico de pelo verde se acercaba a Aika.

- Ey preciosa, ¿vienes a tomar algo? – Peguntó un sexy Nagumo a la de ojos verdes.

- ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? No, pero dile a tu amigo el de pelo blanco que iría con él. Está buenísimo. – Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando con deseo a Suzuno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Suzuno? ¡Pero si yo soy mil veces mejor!

- Si, mil veces más tonto. – Dijo pasando de él y acercándose a de pelo blanco, al que se le dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. – Tú eres Suzuno, ¿verdad? – Dijo mientras hacía pequeños circulitos en su camiseta.

- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cintura.

- Tu amigo con pocas luces me lo dijo. – Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

- Por fin alguien que me entiende. – Susurró poniendo sus manos en su cintura y acercándose a su cuerpo.

- Hacía mucho que no estaba así de cerca de un tío…

- Si quieres estamos más cerca… Pero en mi apartamento.

- Claro…

Dicho esto, los dos se fueron hacía el apartamento del chico de hielo, que en esos momentos de hielo no tenía nada.

**Mientras tanto…**

- Hola. – Le dijo el interesante Midorikawa a Aika.

- Oh, hola. Oye, ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? – Le preguntó mirando al peli rojo con ojos verdes, que miraba a Aika muy sensualmente.

- Hiroto, pero ¿por qué?

- Hola Mido, ¿Quién es esta preciosidad?

- Soy Aika Shimizu.

- Soy Hiroto Kiyama. ¿Puedo ver que perfume usas? – Sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a Aika y olió su cuello, estando muy cerca de ella. – Es Lacoste, ¿cierto?

- Si pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mi hermana usa la misma, que por cierto, no está en casa, y mi padre tampoco. ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo a mi casa?

- Es que no te conozco mucho, no me convence.

- ¿Y así? – Le agarró y le plantó un beso de lo más excitante.

- Me sigue sin convencer.

- ¿Y con esto otro? – Le volvió a agarrar, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo y besándola más profundamente. Empezó a meter su mano por la falda de la chica, mientras que ésta disfrutaba muchísimo de ese gesto.

- Vale, me has convencido.

- Bien. – Le cogió de la mano y se la llevó a toda prisa.

- Joder, ¿pero qué le ve? este Suzuno, tanta cara de estreñido y al final es el único que pilla...

- Jo, creí que le gustaba yo, ¿por qué siempre Hiroto? Empieza a cansarme, él no es el ombligo del mundo.

- ¿Jo? ¡Di joder! y no le eches la culpa a Hiroto has sido tú.

- ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada...

- Exacto, no has hecho nada.

- ... pues no te entiendo.

- Ah, que cortito eres ¬¬ Tenias que haberte lanzado tu primero.

- ¡Pero qué vergüenza!

- ¿Qué vergüenza? ¡¿Te la quieres tirar y que vergüenza?

- ¡Oye, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que...!

- Pero lo harías.

- ...

- Lo harías, la próxima vez sé más rápido – yéndose - ¡y por favor, no menciones la vergüenza! Por cierto, ¿Suzuno ha llevado a Yuri a NUESTRO apartamento?

- Creo que sí.

- ¡De puta madre! ¡Voy a estar oyendo toda la noche gemidos! Qué asco de vida…

- Emmm y si es tu apartamento... y tú dices que no hay que tener vergüenza... ¿por qué no vas allí y les fastidias el polvo? – El peli rojo lo miró como si fuera el mismísimo dios.

- Mido, cuando piensas eres una joya.

- Ah, gracias.

- ¡Me voy! y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ¡no todo está perdido!

**En el apartamento…**

Hiroto cerró la puerta con cuidado, con el mismo con el que puso a Aika contra la pared del pequeño hall, besándola, pasando la mano por su espalda, por encima del uniforme. La chica se escapó de sus garras y con una sonrisa pervertida, se apoyó en la otra pared, un poco más cerca de la habitación con la cama más grande. El chico se apresuró en volver a poner a la chica contra la pared y su cuerpo, esta vez lamiendo su cuello con olor a Lacoste. La chica volvió a escapar del pelirrojo y se metió en la cocina, tumbándose en la mesa del centro, a lo que el excitado chico no pudo resistirse y se puso encima de ella. Le desató la camisa de monja, dejando ver su sujetador azul de encaje, era realmente sexy. La chica desabrochó la camisa del chico, dejando ver su pálida piel y sus muy bien dotados abdominales. El chico estaba incomodo en esa mesa, así que cogió a Aika en brazos (no exactamente como un caballero) y la puso encima de la mesa del pasillo. Se besaban apasionadamente, acariciándose mutuamente, aunque a quien más se le notaban las ganas era a él.

Estaban los dos tan tranquilos, disfrutando el uno del otro, cuando sonó el timbre. Hiroto se puso nervioso y le dijo a Aika que se escondiera en el baño. Abrió la puerta. Era su hermana. Nada más abrir, esta aspiró y frunciendo el ceño dijo:

-¿Te has echado mi colonia?

-Sí, es que… me gusta como huele.

La morena asomó un poco la cabeza al pequeño apartamento.

-¿Quién está en el baño?

-Es Midorikawa, es que estábamos estudiando.

-Ah, ¿y por qué estás en ropa interior? –el oji verde sintió el impulso de mirarse a sí mismo, pensando qué responder.

-Ehhhh…

-¿Y… por qué hay una camisa de mujer en la cocina? –volvió a preguntar, poniendo un pie dentro de la habitación.

-EHHHHH… -estaba cada vez más nervioso.

-Ya sé que tienes a una tía en el baño, y que os lo estabais montando. No hace falta que me lo ocultes –dijo Hitomiko, con toda naturalidad. Luego añadió- Yo he hecho de esas mil. No se lo diré a papá.

-Ah, gracias… esto… ¡adiós! –Hiroto cerró la puerta, para darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta del baño. Aika salió, besándole y empujándole fuera de allí. Hiroto no aguantó más, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó al dormitorio. La tumbó en la cama y se puso encima, y siguió desnudándola.

**En el apartamento de Suzuno…**

Mucho habían tenido que aguantar Yuri y Suzuno esperando hasta llegar al apartamento de este, metiéndose mano por el camino, dándose pequeños besos fugaces. Al entrar, él dejó las llaves encima de una mesita, pero Yuri, impaciente, le agarró por detrás, metiendo la mano por debajo de la camisa, acariciando sus marcados abdominales. Él sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y le metió la lengua en la boca, bruscamente. La chica le siguió acariciando, la espalda, volviendo a los abdominales de vez en cuando. Gazel le mordió el cuello, sorbiendo, haciéndole un chupetón. Ella gimió, haciendo fuerza con sus manos en el cuerpo del chico, que le quitó la camisa violentamente. La chica le siguió el juego, y le arrancó la suya. Los dos volvieron a besarse, ella contra la encimera de la cocina, él, concentrado en desabrocharse a la vez el pantalón. Sin dejar de compartir saliva, fueron hasta el cuarto de estar y se dejaron caer en el sofá, él encima de ella. Entonces, justo cuando Suzuno desabrochaba el sujetador de la chica…

-Hey, ¡ya estoy en casa! –avisó la voz de un pelirrojo oji ambarino. Al ver a los dos tan pegados, se quedó mirando. El chico de hielo gruñó.

-¡Lárgate! Estoy intentando ser feliz con ella.

Debajo de él, Yuri se incorporó un poco.

-¿No era un simple polvo? –preguntó, chafada.

-Pues no –contestó el albino.

-¿O sea que tengo que ser tu novia? –volvió a preguntar ella.

-Si lo hacemos, sí –contestó el oji azul, decidido. Para sorpresa de los dos chicos, Yuri se lo quitó de encima y buscó su camisa.

-Pues no quiero nada, entonces –resolvió. Gazel se encogió de hombros, yendo a su cuarto.

-Pues vale –fue lo último que dijo.

Yuri seguía buscando su camisa, indiferente, poniendo muy caliente a cierto pelirrojo que estaba en frente suya y no le quitaba ojo de encima. El chico se derretía por dentro, sin dejar de mirar sus pechos, e intentar ver algo más cada vez que ella se agachaba. No podía más, empezó a sentir que se estaba sobrecalentando, notó una molestia en sus pantalones, y se dijo que esa era su oportunidad, y que si no lo intentaba se volvería loco.

-Ejem… si quieres, lo hacemos sin compromiso –sugirió, dudoso. La chica levantó la cabeza, ¿sexo sin compromiso? ¡Allí estaría ella! De repente, ya no le hizo falta buscar la camisa. Agarró al chico de la camiseta y lo metió dentro de la habitación.

**Mientras tanto…**

Hiroto le quitó la falda a la chica, y ella le desbrochó los pantalones. Parecía que el chico estaba poseído, le lamia todo el cuerpo, le tocaba los pechos y le acariciaba todo lo posible. Empezó a bajar por las curvas de la chica, la cual de vez en cuando gemía, excitando más al peli rojo de ojos verdes. Llegó a la zona de las braguitas, bajándolas poco a poco, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de qué intenciones tenía y no tenía eso pensado exactamente.

- H-Hiroto… Para…

- Pero si ahora es lo mejor… - Decía siguiendo con su cometido.

- No en serio, para. – Decía incorporándose en la cama.

- Vamos… Solo esta noche… - Le susurró al oído mientras sus manos recorrían todas sus curvas. La chica empezó a forcejear, no quería llegar tan lejos, solo quería una caricias con el pelirrojo, ya que en sí, su objetivo era Midorikawa.

Mientras tanto, el mencionado paró en frente de la casa de los Kiyama, pensando en las palabras que le dijo Burn, cuando escuchó una voz.

- ¡Para ya Hiroto! – El peli verde no dudó en socorrer a la chica, saltó la valla del jardín y se coló en casa por el salón. Corrió hasta la habitación, encontrándose a la chica asustada y al peli rojo agarrándola de las muñecas. El ex capitán de Tormenta de Géminis empujó al chico acosador, tirándolo de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces Midorikawa? ¡Estaba a punto de mojar! – Se quejó desde el suelo.

- ¿Obligando a una chica? ¿Tan desesperado estás? – Dijo poniendo a la chica tras él. – No pensaba que llegarías tan bajo.

- Yo… Lo siento… No pude controlarme… - Se disculpó con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¡Casi me violas! – Gritó la chica atándose la camisa. – ¡No me hables más! – Se puso la falda y salió de casa, seguida del peli verde, que todavía no se lo creía.

Aika caminó, abrochándose la camisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Midorikawa estaba detrás de ella. Le miró y se puso a su altura.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él después de un largo silencio.

-Sí. Gracias, eres un cielo –respondió ella, mirándole con una sonrisa. El chico se sonrojó un poco.

-Ah, de nada –la miró, pensando- oye, ammm… ¿ahora… tienes algo que hacer…?

-La verdad, no. Podríamos ir a tu apartamento –sugirió la castaña.

-Eh, pues… -Ryuuji le cogió la mano y los dos corrieron hasta el apartamento de él, la chica estaba sorprendida, y tomó aquello como un sí rotundo.

Entraron en la casa, ansiosos porque llegara el momento de tenerse el uno al otro, no obstante, las cosas no fueron tan rápido, Midorikawa era algo tímido… bueno, MUY tímido para esas cosas. No tenía nada que ver con Hiroto y su salvajismo. Prácticamente, cuando tuvo a Aika en frente, sonriendo sensualmente, no supo qué hacer, a pesar de que su estado de desesperación triplicaba claramente el de Nagumo, ya que al menos este tenía sus pajas. El oji negro no solía hacer eso. Tartamudeó un poco y luego se acercó a la chica para besarla. Ella le siguió el juego, pero empezó a quitarle la camiseta, para avanzar un poco. Él se separó.

-Oye, espera… ¿por qué conmigo sí y con Hiroto no? –ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Él solo era un señuelo –confesó, entre besos, desabrochándose ella misma la camisa- el plato principal eres tú – Con ese comentario lo conquistó totalmente. A parte de tener algo que ver con la comida, le había elegido a él y no a Hiroto, el chico que siempre le dejaba sin tías.

Se besaban dulcemente, mientras que se acariciaban mutuamente. Se separaron y decidieron quitarse cada uno su ropa. Cuando ya estaban los dos en ropa interior, Midorikawa estaba tenso, y se notaba, ya que cuando la chica se tumbó en la cama, el también se tumbó, pero mirando al techo y muy sonrojado.

- Vamos Mido… Relájate…

- No es tan fácil.

- Si lo es, ya verás. – Se sentó encima de él y se quitó el sujetador. El chico no podía ni mirarla, pero la chica le cogió de la cara y le puso mirándole a los ojos.

- Tócalas.

- N-No puedo…

- Claro que sí – Cogió sus morenas manos y las puso en sus pechos. El chico se sonrojó al principio, pero luego cogió el gustillo y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. De un momento a otro, el peli verde estaba encima de la chica, se le habían quitado todas las vergüenzas y la estaba besando muy dulcemente. Cada uno estaba disfrutando al máximo del otro, hasta que se quitaron la ropa que les faltaba y se metieron debajo de las sábanas. Midorikawa estaba más a gusto de lo normal, aunque no tuviera ropa y estuviera debajo de unas sabanas con la chica que le excitaba, no estaba nervioso, al revés, estaba bien.

La besó por última vez antes de empezar a meter su miembro dentro de la chica, la cual estaba muy contenta.

- ¿Preparada?

- Desde que te vi. – El peli verde sonrió, para luego empezar con la penetración. Los dos gimieron suavemente, pero el placer que les daba eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que les daba el estar juntos.

Empezó a moverse, mientras besaba a la chica. Se separaron por falta de aire, ya que empezaron a jadear por culpa del placer. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que en un impulso, Midorikawa cogió a Aika, y la sentó encima de él mientras que él también estaba sentado, así podía lamer sus pechos, mientras que ella se movía sensualmente teniendo el pene de su compañero dentro. Los gemidos aumentaron, hasta que Midorikawa se tumbó y Aika seguía encima, moviéndose cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Midorikawa notó que se venía ya, así que le avisó a la chica, la cual seguía con el mismo ritmo o mayor.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaron los dos al unísono, mientras que él plantaba su semilla dentro de ella. Aika se bajó de encima y se tumbó al lado del peli verde, el cual abrazó tiernamente.

- Aika, tú…

- ¿Si, Mido?

- M-Me gustas… - El chico fue callado por un beso más dulce de lo normal.

- Tú también me gustas…

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Nagumo…**

La chica cerró la puerta y el pelirrojo la cogió por detrás, intentando tocarle los pechos, pero la de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta y le beso apasionadamente. Después, le tumbó en la cama y le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones. Vio que estaba muy excitado, metió su mano por el calzoncillo y empezó a masturbarle lentamente. El chico empezó a gemir, pero no podía permitir que la chica mandase, así que cambió de posición y la dejó debajo de él. Le quitó las braguitas y empezó a lamer todo el interior de la chica. Ésta empezó a gemir más fuerte, mientras se agarraba a las sabanas fuertemente. La lengua del chico no cesaba y los gemidos de la joven aumentaban cada vez más.

- ¡Oh dios Nagumo! – El peli rojo sonrió, al ver que la chica cada vez estaba más húmeda. Empezó a meterle un dedo, a lo que la de ojos verdes respondió con más gemidos. Metió el dedo más a fondo, y más, y más, hasta que no pudo llegar más lejos y decidió que era el momento de meter el miembro del que estaba orgulloso. Se tumbó encima de la caliente chica y ella se aferró a su espalda. Apuntó lo mejor que pudo lentamente empezó a penetrar. El miembro entró en su totalidad, y los dos jóvenes gimieron al unísono.

- ¡OOOOOohhhh! – Gritaron parando un momento para coger aire. Pero Yuri quería más…

- Dame más… ¡Más! – Gritó excitada. El peli rojo no dudó en hacerle caso y empezó a moverse dentro de la chica de adelante a atrás, mientras que le hacía otro chupetón en el otro lado del cuello. Los dos estaban en el séptimo cielo, jamás sintieron nada parecido y les gustaba, querían más, mucho más.

En un arrebato, la chica se puso de nuevo arriba y se sentó encima del peli rojo, que mantenía su pene dentro de la chica. La peli castaña empezó a hacer movimientos circulares y verticales, jugueteando con el miembro que tenía en su interior. Los gemidos no cesaban, cada vez eran más fuertes.

Nagumo, intentando conseguir más placer, se levantó de la cama, cogió a Yuri en brazos y la empotró contra la pared, metiendo más a fondo el miembro. Yuri, que estaba con las piernas abiertas y cada una a un lado de Burn, gritó de placer al sentir que el pene había llegado hasta el fondo. El fuerte oji ámbar, empezó a hacer movimientos rápidos y fuertes contra la chica, provocando una oleada de gemidos de parte de los dos.

Por último, el chico la volvió a dejar en la cama, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella. Con toda la fuerza que tenía empezó a embestir a la chica, muy fuerte y muy rápidamente. Hasta que notó que eso se acababa, ya que se vendría en cualquier momento.

- ¡M-Me vengo! – Gritó entre gemidos intentando informar a la oji verde, que estaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Siii! – Gritó aferrándose a las sabanas, esperando lo peor.

Después de que los dos gritaran de una manera casi inhumana, el peli rojo cumplió su predicción, segregando su líquido dentro de la sudorosa joven. Sacó su mojado miembro y se tumbó junto a la chica en la cama, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, jadeando.

El oji ámbar miró al techo para luego mirar a la chica de nuevo, la cual le correspondió la mirada. Sonrieron.

El chico de fuego notó algo en su pecho. Ya no tenía ganas de mojar, ni de pajearse, como decía él. Una chica jamás le hizo sentirse tan bien. Además, Yuri era preciosa.

- Un polvo sin compromisos… - Dijo en voz alta intentando auto-convencerse.

- ¿Acaso es una indirecta?

- Tómalo como quieras. – Dijo recostándose a un lado, dando la espalda a la chica. Ésta hizo lo mismo.

- Lo tomaré como un no. – Burn no sabía qué hacer, hablar con ella le daba… ¿vergüenza? No, no podía ser… Si hacía dos minutos se la estaba tirando… No podía dejar las cosas así. Se dio la vuelta pero la chica ya se estaba vistiendo.

- Yuri…

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó buscando su camisa.

- Me gustas.

- ¡Pero era un polvo sin compromisos! – Exclamó algo molesta.

- Lo sé, y ya hemos tenido el polvo. AHORA te pregunto… - Dijo resaltando la palabra "ahora". - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Ya lo veremos. – Acabó de ponerse la camisa, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se fue de la habitación. – Adiós Suzuno.

- Adiós. – Dijo un despreocupado Gazel. La chica abrió la puerta y se largó.

**Más tarde, en el apartamento de Aika y Yuri…**

Una castaña de ojos azules entró en la casa, sonriente. Su amiga la esperaba, cruzada de brazos. Aika parecía muy feliz, los ojos le brillaban y una radiante sonrisa adornaba permanentemente su cara.

-Yuri, ¡adivina! ¡Tengo novio! –exclamó, abrazándose a la oji verde.

-¿Al final te tiraste al de pelo verde? –preguntó Yuri, separándose de su amiga y cogiendo la comida que había metido en el microondas para las dos.

-Se llama Midorikawa, y sí. Lo del amigo no salió muy bien… intentó violarme –dijo la oji azul, pensativa, quitándose los zapatos- Pero Mido-chan me salvó, es tan dulce… -dijo, suspirando-Me dijo que yo era la chica más guapa con la que había salido. Y que le gustaba mi sujetador –añadió, divertida- Creo que me he enamorado...

La otra castaña se rió, se notaba a kilómetros que ese chico le gustaba de verdad a su amiga. Ella la estaba escuchando, pero en realidad pensaba cómo sería si Burn y ella fueran pareja. Desde luego, él no sería dulce, ni ella diría que se había enamorado. Aunque no estaría mal, después de todo, el pelirrojo era muy bueno en la cama, y si saliera con él le podría tener todos los días que quisiera… Dudaba. Hasta ese momento, había tenido muy pocas relaciones, y demasiados polvos sin compromiso. Pero ninguno le había dicho que quisiera salir con ella.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Ah, ¿y tú? Seguro que te tiraste a los dos, conociéndote…

-Pues no. ¿Sabes? Ese albino quería que fuéramos novios. Ya te puedes imaginar qué le contesté –dijo, con una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué sí? –Yuri la miró, irritada.

-Claro que no. Me lo quité de encima y me tiré al otro –dijo, orgullosa y sonriente. Aika se rió con ella. Entre tanto, pusieron la mesa vagamente y se sentaron a cenar- Pero eso no es todo –la oji azul la miró, expectante-, después de follármelo, no vas a creértelo, pero me pidió salir –la oji verde tenía una expresión de desagrado. Aika soltó una teatral exclamación ahogada.

-¡No! Qué fuerte, los hay que tienen sentimientos. Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿eh, Yuri? –rió su amiga, metiéndose una fajita mexicana en la boca. La otra castaña decidió vengarse un poco.

-Mira, así se la chuparé si le vuelvo a ver –Aika escupió, malhumorada.

-¡Guarra!

Yuri se descojonó.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Qué tonta eres, cariño… ¿por qué no vas a su casa y ya está? –Yuri y Aika caminaban por delante de los apartamentos de los chicos, de un extremo a otro de la calle, esperando a que uno en especial saliera para que Aika pudiese verle de nuevo, abrazarle, besarle, y quizá pasar por su dormitorio un rato- En serio, tengo los pies destrozados, vamos a sentarnos un momento –pidió, casi suplicando, dirigiéndose a un banco cercano.

-No lo entiendes… ¡yo no puedo rebajarme! Tiene que ser él el que llame o vaya a buscarme, tú misma me lo dices siempre –replicó la oji azul, mirando fijamente a la puerta del apartamento, deseando que se abriera.

-Uf, pues ya te llamará, ¡pero vamos a casa! Por dios, son las doce de la mañana, el chico ni se habrá levantado aún… -se quejó la castaña.

-Oye, no todo el mundo es tan lirón como tú, lesbiana –dijo Aika, sin apartar la vista de la casa.

-¿Por qué te ha dado por llamarme lesbiana continuamente? –se preguntó Yuri a sí misma, en voz alta- al final alguien te oirá y pensará que es verdad.

-¡Midorikawa, aquí!

Pero su amiga ya no estaba en este universo, si no en su mundo de flores y colorines, con su nuevo novio, que fue hasta ella en cuanto la vio. Se besaron apasionadamente, en medio de la calle, sin importarles nada más, y cuando pararon Aika le presentó a Yuri, aunque esta estaba de nuevo pensando en Burn. Saludó distraídamente y entonces le vio, detrás de la parejita, que había vuelto a su mundo paralelo.

El pelirrojo no dio un paso más, se quedó a una distancia de ella. La chica le miraba, de hito en hito, con los ojos entrecerrados. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, y finalmente, Nagumo apartó la mirada, haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno, ¿entonces… sí o no? –se atrevió a preguntar el oji ámbar. Ella suspiró. Miró a Aika y a Midorikawa, opinando que los dos eran extremadamente cursis, dramáticos y exagerados, y que no se imaginaba a ella y a Burn haciendo cosas así, pero claro, tampoco se imaginaba a los otros dos haciendo cosas como ella y Burn. Sonrió.

-No sé. No lo tengo claro, Nagumo… -dijo ella, escapando del agarre que él iba a efectuar. El chico miró al cielo, frustrado.

-¿Y qué necesitas para decidirte? –habló con molestia e impaciencia en la voz. Yuri amplió aún más su sonrisa con los labios pegados.

-Otro polvo. Pero más salvaje.

-¿Más? –El oji ambarino no lo hubiera creído si se lo hubieran contado, pero ahí estaba ella, pidiéndole más salvajismo después de haberla follado con toda su fuerza, de haberla empotrado contra la pared, embistiéndola- Joder.

-Yo nunca he tenido un orgasmo –el chico abrió la boca, ahora más sorprendido aún.

-¡Joder! –exclamó, pasándose la mano por la frente.

-Nagumo. Fóllame otra vez –le dijo en voz baja y sensual. Lentamente, MUY lentamente…

No hizo falta que lo repitiera, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Burn la besaba, atrayéndola hacia él al mismo tiempo que echaba a andar para atrás, palpando la puerta de su apartamento, y otro tanto después, su bolsillo, buscando sus llaves. Ella le agarró del trasero, encontró las llaves en el bolsillo de atrás del vaquero y las sacó. Se separó un instante, para entregárselas, y que él abriera la puerta, de espaldas y empujándola, cayendo al suelo en la acción, ella encima de él, pero no dejaron de besarse. Yuri cerró la puerta de una patada.

- Ya verás, mañana no podrás ni andar. – Dijo el chico levantándose del suelo y cogiendo a la chica en brazos. Pero lo paró, ya que se dirigía a la cama y ella quería más salvajismo. Le empujó hasta tenerlo en frente, teniendo la pared detrás. Se besaban apasionadamente, mientras que se quitaban la ropa el uno al otro, hasta quedar desnudos. Burn cogió a la chica en brazos y la empotró contra la pared, metiendo su miembro, a lo que la chica gimió con una sonrisa. Empezó a moverse tan rápido y fuerte que el día anterior, hasta que la chica se cansó de esa posición y los dos fueron rápidamente a la habitación. Empezó a montarla como si fuera un perro, era una nueva posición para los dos, pero lo disfrutaban como nunca. Los dos gemían muy fuerte. Después, la oji verde se sentó en el borde de la cama, Burn puso su pene a la altura de la vagina de ella, la chica entrelazó sus piernas en la espalda del peli rojo y el chico empezó a moverse muy fuerte. Llenos de placer y mojaditos, se fueron a la cocina besándose apasionadamente. El chico se sentó en la encimera y la chica empezó a lamer su miembro lentamente, mientras que pasaba su mano de arriba abajo. El peli rojo estaba gimiendo como nunca lo había hecho, cuanto más placer tenía, más quería. Se levantó, puso a la chica en la encimera, metiendo el recién lubricado miembro en su agujero. Sentía que se venía ya, pero tenía que aguantar, Yuri no había llegado al orgasmo que quería todavía y no iba a joderlo todo ahora. Bajó a la oji verde de la mesa, la llevó a la habitación y la puso de nuevo en la posición del perro, pero esta vez, metió su pene por el ano de la chica, esta gritó de dolor, pero el peli rojo siguió, sabiendo que ese dolor cesaría en cualquier momento y se convertiría en un placer inimaginable. Poco a poco, los gritos de la chica se convirtieron en gemidos de placer, con lo que el oji ámbar empezó a masturbarla por la vagina. La chica estaba gritando de placer, hasta que el chico no pudo aguantarse más y se vino dentro del ano de la oji verde. Mientras que los dos emitieron un grandísimo grito que inundó la habitación, toda la casa y parte de la calle.

Dejó a la chica delicadamente en la cama, estaba exhausta. Estaba acurrucada en un lado, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando. El peli rojo también se tumbó a su lado, follar de esa manera tan salvaje sí que cansaba. Al rato, después de descansar, la chica miró al oji ámbar, sintiendo una extraña sensación dentro de ella. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, se acercó lentamente a él y se abrazó a su cuerpo. Él la miró.

-No sé si… -empezó a decir ella. Burn entrecerró sus ojos.

-Como me digas que con esto NO has llegado…

-¿Qué? –preguntó la oji verde, jadeando un poco- No, no… no es eso, es que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… no sé si voy a ser capaz de levantarme –el chico rió un poco, pero se calló al ver la mirada de ella- así que bueno… te lo digo aquí… has ganado.

-¿Qué he ganado?

-Ahora… salimos juntos –dijo Yuri, antes de caer dormida del cansancio. Burn rió, satisfecho.

**Unos días después (era fin de semana), en el colegio de los chicos:**

Ah, si las miradas matasen… cuántas veces habremos mencionado ese dicho, ¿verdad? Pero si fuera cierto, si pudieran tan solo hacer un poco de daño… Eso pensó Midorikawa, tragando saliva, al sentir la fría mirada asesina de Hiroto en su nuca, queriendo matarle y más. Para su amigo (aunque en esos momentos, si se le pasara por la cabeza, siquiera, llamarle amigo, probablemente estaría en graves problemas), un polvo era algo sagrado. Midorikawa había interrumpido el momento sagrado. Eso era un delito MUY difícil de perdonar. El peli verde se acercó al chico pálido.

-Eh… Ho-hola –dijo, dudoso. La mirada de Kiyama fue como asestarle una puñalada en el pecho a Ryuuji. Se estremeció. Demasiado cabreado.

-¿Qué coño quieres? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

El oji negro habló, temeroso.

-Oye… ¿estás… estás enfadado conmigo por algo?

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Si me encanta cuando te cuelas en MI casa y me jodes un polvo –contestó el oji verde, sarcástico, resaltando la palabra "mi". Midorikawa suspiró.

-Vale, lo he pillado… -dijo, agachando la cabeza- Y lo siento. Pero habías hecho mal.

-¿¡Y! ¿¡Quién eres tú para meterte en MIS asuntos!

-¡Oye! Ibas a violarla, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme mirando?

-No tenías ni que haber entrado.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si vi cómo te disculpabas con ella!

-Sí, pero era puro teatro, por dios, qué iba a decirle si no. Ahora por tu culpa he arruinado mi brillante reputación. Las tías me odiarán, y será por tu maldita costumbre de meter las narices donde no te llaman. Lo que yo haga y con quién lo haga no te importa.

-¡Aika me importa, es mi novia! –su compañero palideció (sí, aún más).

-¿Era tu novia? –preguntó de pasada, queriendo que la tierra le tragase de pronto.

-No, empezamos a salir ese día, después de lo tuyo…

-Ah… -suspiró aliviado el otro.

-No me puedo creer que te importe más tu estúpida reputación que un ser humano… -dijo Mido- ¿Por qué?

-¿Tú sabes lo desesperado que estoy? –Susurró el pelirrojo en voz baja- Llevaba MESES sin ver nada verde. Y viniste tú y lo jodiste.

-Eso no te da derecho a…

-Bueno, sí, tú ganas, tienes razón, ¿contento? –se rindió Hiroto, en un tono normal ahora.

-Sí… -seguidamente, miró al techo, con una sonrisa- Menos mal que no le hiciste nada, porque no te habría perdonado que le hicieras daño. Es una chica maravillosa, la quiero de verdad…

-Agg, mira que eres ñoño.

-¡Y tú gilipollas! –Se miraron, conteniendo una risa- ¿Entonces, amigos?

-Amigos… -accedió el pelirrojo, chocando la mano de su amigo- ¡Ah, por cierto! Esta vez vale, pero… si vuelves a entrometerte en mi vida sexual… te mato.

-Jaja, qué gracioso…

-No, Midorikawa, no era una broma.

El de piel morena tragó saliva.

**Mientras, en el colegio de chicas:**

Qué bien se siente una cuando cae en los brazos de Morfeo, sobre todo si con quien sueñas es con tu novio, y sobre todo también si, al hacerlo, te estás perdiendo una para nada divertida clase de matemáticas. Lo que no se siente bien, es despertarte de repente y levantar la cabeza, sobresaltada por el grito de tu profesora, y justo en ese instante que un bolígrafo (lanzado a traición por tu mejor amiga) te dé en toda la frente y rebote de una manera cómica, provocando las risas de todas tus compañeras, y que te echen de clase a ti y a tu amiga.

Aika salió, frotándose la frente, dolorida.

-Joder, Yuri, la madre que te parió… -su amiga no podía parar de reírse y señalarla: la forma en que el boli había rebotado en su cabeza había sido tan divertida, aumentando el grado de diversión con su cara de empanada al levantarse, que era imposible no descojonarse. La peli castaña de ojos azules adormilados frunció el ceño- Yo no le veo la gracia. Estoy estudiando para biología, ¿sabes? Se me van a desordenar las ideas.

-Ay, qué tontita eres… -dijo la oji verde, en un descanso de sus carcajadas.

-Yo soy tonta, y tú una lesbiana pervertida, mira qué buena pareja hacemos… -entonces Yuri adoptó una expresión seria, (o más bien de pánico) al ver a la profesora salir de clase justo en ese momento, mirándolas, asustada. Al ver su rostro, Aika preguntó- ¿Qué te ha dado, lesbi? Mira que no me pienso escapar a tu habitación otra vez, ¿eh? –Bromeó- ¡Uy…! -se calló al darse la vuelta y encontrarse que la puerta del aula se cerraba de un portazo.

-Yo te mato... ¡te juro que te entierro viva!

-Ah, ¿yo qué sabía que estaba ahí la vieja? –dijo la oji azul, restándole importancia.

-Ahora se va a pensar que somos lesbianas… ¿¡es que no te puedes estar calladita ni un minuto, guapa! –le reprochó la oji verde, atusándose el pelo, nerviosa.

-¿Qué más te da? –Se encogió de hombros- Mira, así estamos en paz.

-Aika, te he tirado un boli a la cabeza, tú has gritado que soy una lesbiana pervertida delante de la profesora a la que voy a tener que mirar a la cara el resto del curso, ¿eres consciente de lo que dices?

-Que sí, bollera, no me comas la moral. Y el coño tampoco –Yuri le dio una colleja, y la oji azul se rió- ¡Era por si acaso, jaja!

-Pues para tu información, de lesbiana no tengo NADA.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Te acuerdas del taco? –Aika asintió, recordando la repentina necesidad de escupir lo que tenía en la boca cuando su amiga dijo aquella guarrada. Entonces, levantó la vista, pillándolo.

-No me jodas que…

-¡Sí! –respondió Yuri, orgullosa.

-¡Estáis locos!

Las chicas empezaron a reírse, y siguieron hablando de sus cosas, contándose todas las novedades, y así aprovechar el castigo.

**Horas más tarde…**

En el apartamento de Gazel y Burn solo se oía el sonido de un partido de tenis en la tele, hasta que al albino le vino un detalle a la cabeza.

-Oye –reclamó al peli rojo, sin apartar la mirada de la tele.

-¿Qué? –respondió, sin quitar la mirada tampoco.

-La próxima vez, no gritéis tanto.

-¿Tanto se oía?

-Hasta vino la vecina a quejarse.

-Ah… Jajaja –rió divertido.

-No tiene gracia, ¿sabes la bronca que me tuve que tragar ayer?

-Bueno, lo siento.

-Además, no he comido nada desde ayer.

-¿Por qué?

-No pienso cocinar en vuestro nido de amor. Qué asco. Así que ya la estás limpiando.

-Ya limpié lo suficiente a Yuri…

-Iba a ser mía.

-Qué posesivo eres. Además, tú no habrías podido hacer que llegara al puñetero orgasmo, no tienes ni idea de lo que me costó.

-PERDONA, ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO SOBRE QUE NO SERÍA CAPAZ? ¬¬

-Eh… nada. Voy a limpiar la cocina –dijo, levantándose.

-Y frota bien en la encimera –el peli rojo le miró diciendo con la mirada: "cállate". El albino rió.

**Al día siguiente…**

Las chicas estaban entrando en la calle de las dos entradas de las escuelas, con sus modernizados uniformes, atrayendo las miradas de todo aquel que pasase por su lado.

En la otra punta de la calle, se acercaban los cuatro ex capitanes, pero dos de ellos con una sonrisa. Un peli verde con sonrisa de superioridad, con andares chulitos y mirando por encima del hombro a todo el que se acercara. Los demás estudiantes masculinos lo miraban extrañados, hasta ese día, Nagumo entraba en es acalle deprimido, pero hoy, entraba como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Al llegar a la puerta de su colegio, Aika y Yuri se apoyaron en la pared, cruzando sus piernas desnudas sin una sola imperfección, riendo y charlando tranquilamente. Un chico de cabello largo y verdoso, que hablaba con su mejor amigo, las vio y dirigió una mirada especial a una de ellas. Esta, sin darse cuenta de nada en absoluto a su alrededor (como solía ocurrirle siempre), siguió discutiendo con Yuri sobre el nivel de asquerosidad de las fajitas americanas.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso, ¡es más asqueroso de lo que hasta tú podrías aguantar! –la peli rizada ahogó sus palabras en un gemido de asco, mientras que su amiga le quitaba importancia.

-Tsk, no es para tanto. He hecho cosas peores.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡No! –la oji azul levantó la mano en señal de stop, con los ojos muy abiertos- No me lo cuentes, no estoy interesada en saberlo.

-Bah… Mira, algún día tú también lo harás, y entonces yo me reiré de ti y tus niñerías.

-¡Ja! Ni en sueños, guapa, la guarra aquí eres tú, yo nunca haría algo como eso –contestó Aika, cruzada de brazos con una expresión seria decidida. Una voz surgió detrás suya, y le resultó tan familiar pero exasperantemente irreconocible que se confió, y después de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle…

-¿Algo como qué?

-Como comerle la polla a… -respondió, sin ser consciente de a quién le hablaba, hasta que comprobó, no sin cierto horror en su rostro, de quién se trataba, y fingió una sonrisa forzada- oh… ¡nada! ^^

El peli verde, sin comprenderlo, la miró con una cara rara y dijo:

-Ah… Y, -intentó de nuevo (sin mucho… no, sin nada de éxito) integrarse en la conversación, algo que, por supuesto, no le iba a ser posible- ¿de qué hablabais?

-De fajitas mexicanas –decidió contestar Yuri, misteriosamente.

-Ja, ja –rió la otra castaña, sarcásticamente, todavía con el mal rato grabado en la mente.

-Hablando de fajitas –comentó Ryuuji, pensativo- me comería una ahora mismo.

Las dos chicas se miraron con ojos como platos, intentando convencerse de que él NO había dicho lo que había dicho, e inevitablemente, se echaron a reír, para mayor confusión del pobre Midorikawa, que empezaba a preguntarse en qué líos se metía con las chicas con las que salía, ya que Aika, al menos, le había parecido "normal" al principio…

-No sé qué os hace tanta gracia –al ver que ni su novia ni su amiga dejaban de descojonarse en su cara, se sintió ofendido y se iba a dar la vuelta- Me voy.

-¡No, espera! –Exclamó la oji azul- es una larga historia, mi amor, y me parece que demasiado como para que la vaga de yo (¿?) te la cuente –el oji negro dio un largo suspiro, mientras que Aika ponía una encantadora mirada y le abrazaba, impidiendo su marcha, mientras Yuri, por simple incomodidad, apartaba la visa hacia la derecha, lo que no le permitió ver que otra personita se acercaba y le intentaba coger por detrás. Su sistema de defensa simplemente la avisó de que alguien la abrazaba y no sabía quién, y le propinó a ese pobre desgraciado, que resultó ser su propio novio, una patada en su parte más sensible.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! T-T –chilló Nagumo Haruya, mordiéndose el labio, y haciéndose sangre al intentar no gritar.

La chica se vio preocupada en ese instante, y se acercó a Burn, poniendo una mano en su brazo, mientras él se doblaba de dolor. No era culpa de la oji verde, acostumbrada a defenderse de pretendientes demasiado pervertidos e impacientes, o posibles violadores, solo confundió los hechos. Se dijo a sí misma que no volvería a pasar, y se sentó al lado de su novio, en un banco cerca de la puerta de la escuela femenina, conteniendo un gritito de dolor al hacerlo, ya que lo que habían hecho ayer, la había dejado con una insoportable e increíblemente dolorosa molestia en el trasero. Aunque al mirar a su novio, tan dolorida como ella, o diría que más, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡No te rías! –Levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo- O no te doy esto… -dejó ver una parte del sujetador de Yuri en su bolsillo, olvidado en la casa del pelirrojo. Era rosa, de encaje, y solo sobresalía una parte de él. La castaña se acercó y se lo quitó de las manos, guardándolo en su bandolera, mientras Nagumo se desdoblaba poco a poco, sin quitar una mueca de crispación de su cara.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre, y con un gemido de protesta, cada pareja se despidió de la suya.

-Luego te veo, cariño, ¿vale? –Midorikawa besó dulcemente a una distraída Aika, que rebuscaba en el interior de su bolsa, algo que no encontraba, con una mueca de tristeza.

-Sí, cielo… Jo, se me ha olvidado el desayuno… -se quejó la chica. Él, y aunque esto parezca muy simple para algunas personas (pero no lo es porque recordemos que Midorikawa es el mejor amigo de la comida), sacó su bocata, lo miró con pena una última vez y se lo entregó a su novia. Ella le miró con ternura, y le dio un beso el doble de dulce- Oh… gracias, mi bomboncito de chocolate. Después te compensaré, ¿vale?

-Como quieras, pero no me importa. Tu sonrisa es suficiente para mí –al oír eso, Aika sintió que le entraban ganas de llorar de emoción, y el beso de a continuación fue mucho más largo y con un montón más de amor.

Nagumo, que había recuperado la compostura al fin, o eso quería hacer creer a Yuri, la cogió de las nalgas y la acorraló contra el muro de la escuela, besándola apasionadamente, entrelazando una mano por las ondulaciones de su pelo, y con la otra, bajando lenta pero sensual por la espalda de la chica. Se separaron. Yuri iba a largarse, pero se encontró con que Haruya, apoyado ahora en la pared, le cogía la mano sin soltarla. Volvió hasta su lado con el efecto como el de una goma al estirarse y volverse a encoger, y su novio le dio un último beso en los labios, sin nada de salvajismo.

-Te quiero –pronunció, y en cuanto eso salió de su boca, Yuri se apartó un poco, asombrada. No se creía que Burn fuera capaz de decir eso.

-No sabía que fueras tan dulce –le dijo, transmitiendo en voz alta sus pensamientos. Él se le acercó a la cara, juntando sus frentes.

-Ya… pero si se lo dices a alguien…

-¿Qué me harás?

-Entonces no podrás andar en una semana –le amenazó, seductoramente. Ella solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

-No es malo.

-¿Qué no puedas andar? –se oyó decir Nagumo, extrañado.

-No. Que me digas te quiero.

Burn meditó un poco.

-Ah… Bueno, entonces… -el oji ambarino la cogió de la cintura, pegándose a ella, acercando su boca al oído de Yuri- Te quiero.

...

...

...

...

...

**FIN**


End file.
